


Fluff 'n' Stuff

by Pandamomochan



Series: Opposites Eventually Attract [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, inappropriate use of the phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots centered around Clark and Bruce's developing relationship. New tags will be added as they come.<br/>Third Fic Summary: "Put It On My Tab" - On more than one occasion, Bruce may have come onto Clark and then fallen asleep before following all the way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Gets in the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Story is on HIATUS. There well be no further updates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has never been fond of kissing Clark while he's wearing his glasses. Superman shares a similar complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wear glasses. I have most my life, and yes they do get in the way of kissing sometimes, but they really aren’t that much of hindrance... Well, regardless, I decided to write this silly fic as homage to all my blind kin!

He traced the outline of the man’s lips before delving into the savory inner crevices of the delectable mouth that was kissing him back with a passionate heat. Tongues finally making contact with one another, the smaller man leaned in further in an attempt to gain better access to the warmth that was now working its way from his lips to his lower abdomen. It was at that point metal resistance hit him.

Bruce immediately pulled away. For a moment Clark remained immobile with his eyes still closed before he slowly opened them up and was met with a cold gaze of annoyance and an equally steely frown.

“What?”

Clark Kent was definitely confused, and even though he could boast that he knew Bruce better than most, there were still many cases where he had no idea what was going on in the other man’s head. Statuesque poker face aside, Bruce had a brilliant mind that moved at a million turning gears per second. This worked great for someone who was always facing danger, while being perpetually kept on his toes, but when it came to matters of that heart, it threw a monkey wrench in all normal emotional mechanics. 

So now Clark was left wondering what exactly he did wrong. One moment Bruce was initiating a maddeningly passionate hungry kiss while crawling into the man’s lap, and the next moment he was glaring at Clark as though he’d just broken his favorite toy.

“Nothing,” Bruce replied as he climbed off of Clark. He then began readjusting his clothes which had slightly become disheveled during their entirely too brief kiss. His face was now back to its normal indifferent rest position which was a good sign, but this still did nothing in any kind of way towards helping Clark figure out what had just happened.

Clark started to open his mouth to press Bruce further, but retracted the idea. Usually that would just make things worsts. Instead, he was just left sitting in his chair wondering what happened.

********************************************************************

“Surprise.”

Clark turned around and had a slightly startled expression on his face. “Bruce, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you in person.”

Clark smiled back at Bruce. It wasn’t very often that the owner of the Daily Planet came all the way from Gotham to visit his employees. Now the fact that he just so happened to come at about the time no one was left in the building was probably no coincidence. 

Despite the happiness he got from seeing the man who undoubtedly came for the specific purpose of visiting him, Clark couldn’t help but wonder how Bruce knew he would be working after hours that day. As if he read his mind, Bruce spoke up. “I figured you’d be working late after the day you had.”

Today had been an exciting one for Clark. It was announced that he would be receiving the “Mahoney Good Ethics and Conscience Journalism Award” for an article he’d written a few months back. It wasn’t exactly the greatest of national achievements, but it was still a highly esteemed honor that was handed out in the journalism community.

Clark had been pretty surprised himself at the announcement, and the irony of the whole situation was the fact that it was an article written about Lex Luthor. Who would’ve thought Clark would have Lex to thank for one of his highest awarded achievements. In all honesty, it kind of took some of the excitement out of the award even if it was written with the silent intent of bashing President Luthor’s hidden agenda involving the misappropriated distribution of military bio-technological research and war funds. The article had started off on the unpopular side of the media, but with the help of Superman, the story was found to be legitimate enough to spark a huge investigation that crippled Lex’s approval ratings.

In any case, Clark had spent a good portion of his work day dealing with interviews and questions about his article, while at the same time dealing with the formalities of accepting the news of the award and getting congratulations from various figures of journalistic importance. There was even a small office celebration that Clark was certain was more a ploy to get people out of work than actually congratulating him, needless to say, Clark hadn’t gotten much done that day, leading him to work well past normal hours. The perfect ironic reward, but in an instant, all the trouble didn’t even seem to matter anymore.

Now Bruce was here smiling at him with one of his charming irresistible _Brucie_ smirks. The kind of smile that used to irritate Clark to no end, but now left his heart beating at a different rate. Clark didn’t typically have a fondness for Bruce’s playboy persona, but that was because Brucie was usually keen on putting Clark in belittling, compromising, and sometimes embarrassing situations, but all that was in the past now. After the two of them started dating, this particular persona was used more as a means to indirectly flirt with the man while in the presence of oblivious bystanders.

“So, you free after work?”

“Maybe,” Clark smiled back. “Depends on what I’m freeing up my night for.”

Bruce let out a small hum before pulling up a nearby chair and sitting next to Clark. “I told you already. I came here to _congratulate_ you _in person_.”

Clark felt the hairs on the back of his neck slightly stand at the way Bruce emphasized his words. Something about the deep tenor of his voice was leaving Clark feeling a little less than composed.

Once again, Bruce was reading Clark like an open book as his smirk deepened and his eyes began to turn a mischievous shade. “Well, then, better get to work.”

Clark gave Bruce a weak nod and then turned to look back at his computer screen. Suddenly he had no recollection of what it was he was doing before Bruce made his appearance. For a good solid minute, he just stared at the last sentence he’d written as if it were in another language.

“Perhaps you need a little motivation from your boss?” Bruce all but chuckled. Clark turned to reply, but was met with the touch of Bruce’s lips against his own. 

The kiss started off light and playful. That is until the point when Bruce wrapped his fingers around Clark’s tie and tugged the man towards him roughly. This caused Clark to lean into their kiss even further bringing their faces closer together. It was at that point Bruce relinquished his hold on Clark and abruptly pulled away. Once again, Clark was met with a icy and slightly perturbed expression.

“Bruce?”

For a moment, Bruce didn’t reply. It wasn’t until his tight features began to soften up that he finally spoke. “Actually, I was going to invite you back to your place for dinner, but if you’re busy finishing up here...”

Clark blinked back at Bruce still attempting to recover from his sudden change of pace. “No, I can finish this up tomorrow.”

Bruce’s smirk returned. “Good.”

**********************************************************

Clark had been surprised to find that Bruce had ordered take out from ‘Vast.’ It was one of Metropolis’ most exclusive not to mention expensive restaurants that was home to one of the world’s most famous chef’s, Bellavue Romano. Admittedly, Clark wasn’t that big on overly fine dining, but it was less about the food and more about the stuffy atmosphere. 

It was at that point, Clark began to recollect a passing conversation that he had with Bruce. Clark mentioned an article written by one of his coworkers who reviewed restaurants. One of the highlights of the restaurant was chef Romano’s world famous Beef Bourguignon. This actually happened to be Clark’s favorite dish, but he never would’ve imagined when he unconsciously muttered “I’d like to try that.” Bruce would take the comment seriously.

Then again, it wasn’t like Clark was going to complain. Bruce had actually done something extremely thoughtful, and Clark was almost positive places like ‘Vast’ did not usually make take out request. Bruce had somehow managed to pull off such a feat without Clark having to go through the painfully tedious process of dressing up and making reservations, on a list that was probably several months long, just so he could try a critically acclaimed version of his all-time favorite meal. 

“So what do you think?”

“This is amazing!”

Bruce’s smile deepened and this time it was one of his pure smiles that few were ever lucky enough to see. Clark felt his heart skip, and suddenly the interest he previously had in his food was completely erased. “Bruce, I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as great as you.”

Bruce eyes flitted for a brief moment before they fell back to their normal size. “As I recall, a certain overbearingly heavy winded super hero once lectured me on how love isn’t about earning or deserving, but just accepting.”

Clark let out a small laugh. “Is that how we want to use my words against me?”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth curled up slightly. Another one of Bruce’s genuine smiles, but this one was dramatically more arrogant in nature. It was the kind of smirk that always encouraged Clark to remove it with his lips.

Bruce let out a slightly startled sound when Clark captured the man into a tight embrace and melded their mouths together. It wasn’t till Clark began to pull their faces closer that Bruce let out a muffled protest and pushed him away.

“That’s it! I’ve had it!” Before Clark had time to react, Bruce pulled the man’s glasses off and tossed them out the window.

“HEY!” Clark shouted. “Why did you do that?”

Clark glared at Bruce who was giving him an equally frustrated look. “Because I always hated those infernal things.”

“What?”

“I never really understood why you wear them,” Bruce scoffed as he finally broke eye contact and walked past Clark. “You don’t even need glasses. They’re pointless.”

“They’re part of my disguise!” 

Bruce let out a dry laugh. “Well, I get that you wear clothes that are too big to hide your _impressive_ physique, and even the hair style change is plausible, but who do you really think you are fooling with those glasses? As if putting them on is really going to make you look all that different.”

Clark narrowed his eyes on Bruce as his face began to reflect his annoyance. “Well, it’s apparently worked for me all these years.”

Bruce turned back around to face Clark and gave him a condescending look. “It’s not the glasses. It’s the fact that no one in their right mind would believe mild-manner Clark Kent, former Smallville resident and ordinary daily planet reporter, would be _the_ Superman.”

Clark was now the one laughing though his tone and face were anything but light. “Oh great, you’re as flattering as ever.”

“Where are you going?” Bruce questioned sharply as Clark picked his coat up and started to make his way towards the door.

“Where do you think? This _ordinary_ reporter is going to try to salvage what’s left of his _pointless_ disguise. Also, I don’t know what your problem is, but I rather not be around you at the moment.”

Bruce’s eyes widened with a look of panic that Clark didn’t recognize. The expression was definitely enough to catch Clark’s attention and caused him to momentarily forget his anger.

“Dammit Clark, that’s not….” Bruce’s eyes fell towards the ground and his defensive posture transformed completely. “What I meant…well what I was trying to say was….” Bruce’s voice dropped in volume and Clark could barely hear him. “This was not the way things were supposed to go at all tonight.”

“Bruce?”

The dejected looking billionaire let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. I’ll just outright say it. They get in the way.”

“What?” Clark replied back with confusion.

Now Bruce’s head was lowered along with his eyes as he refused to look Clark in the face. “The real reason I hate those glasses is the fact that they get in the way.”

“In the way of what?” Clark questioned as he realized he was now leaning into Bruce’s space so that he could hear the barely audible man.

“Kissing.”

A faint blush was threatening to take over Bruce’s cheeks as he lowered his face further out of view.

“Bruce, are you serious? So that’s what this was all about?” Clark smiled as he tried with all his might not to chuckle. “Bruce sometimes you really are so cu-” Bruce glared deadly intent and Clark instantly retracted his words. “Difficult.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth warped from that of a frown to what Clark would more loosely define as a pout. 

“If they bother you all that much, you should’ve just said so. I can take them off. Even you can, just as long as you promise not to destroy them in the process.”

“I actually didn’t mean to throw them out the window” Bruce grimaced. “I…miscalculated.”

A soft hum escaped Clark’s throat. “Well, considering I live on the 24th floor, I suppose there is no point in going after them now. I’m pretty sure they aren’t wearable anymore anyways.”

Bruce’s eyes winced a bit. “Clark, I’m sorry.”

Clark’s smile widened and he was glad Bruce could not see it. Bruce had no idea how much his uncharacteristically timid behavior was affecting the Kryptonian, and despite his strong desire to embrace the miserable looking man, Clark was reminded of just how sensitive Bruce could be. The better approach would be to cut the awkwardness.

Clark crossed his arms and looked off to the side before lightly bumping into Bruce with his shoulder. Bruce glanced over at Clark through the corner of his eye and immediately noticed the large grin that was now plastered across the alien’s face.

“So now that they are no longer in the way, what was it exactly that you wanted to do again?”

Bruce smirked back at Clark before tugging on his tie. “How about I show you?” 

*********************************************************************

It had been another long night for the JLA. After spending most the evening tailing an intergalactic criminal, and dealing with his band of super-powered thugs, Clark was ready to call it a night. Hal was off in the distance speaking with the interplanetary officers who were tasked with hauling the criminals back to their designated jurisdiction. He waved back at Clark and Bruce, signaling his departure, before entering a large space craft. Clark waved back and watched the ship depart into the sky.

“I’m glad this night is finally over,” Clark sighed as he stretched his arms high into the air. He then let out an idle yawn and stared up at the already dawning sun. “Well, I guess I better get back and try to catch a few hours of sleep.”

“Clark, wait,” Bruce interjected as he rested a hand on the heroes’ shoulder. “Here.”

Clark blinked at the box Bruce was now holding in his hands and looked back him with question. “What’s this? It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s not a gift,” Bruce replied flatly.

After hearing these words, Clark took the package without further hesitation. Usually when Bruce gave him presents, it was some lavish item that was worth more than the reporter’s monthly or annual salary. Clark was never really sure how he was supposed to react to those kinds of situations, and he was always left feeling a little self-conscious afterwards.

Bruce continued to look at Clark expectantly until he eventually opened the box and smiled. Inside was a pair of glasses that looked like an exact replica of Clark’s old ones, but when he looked on the inside they were obviously a much more expensive brand.

“It’s to make up for the pair I broke the other night,” Bruce started to explain before he was suddenly taken of guard. Before Bruce could even process what was going on, Clark grabbed the unsuspecting man around the waist and ripped his cowl off, revealing a pair of wildly shocked blue eyes.

“Clark!” Bruce protested. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Clark now had a playful smile spread across his face. “Bruce, while we are being honest, I just want to let you know how annoying it is to try to kiss you through that damn stiff lead plated cowl.”

Deep wrinkles formed on Bruce’s brow as he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Clark pressed the pair of glasses against his lips and cut him off. “First of all, I can’t see your gorgeous face through it, and secondly. It gets in the way.”

Bruce wanted to be upset, and he really wanted to complain, but at this point his mouth was a little too preoccupied. 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not sure who I find cuter, an awkward Bruce or a teasing Clark… I shall have them both! I’m afraid I am developing Clark into some kind of a softcore sadist, but can you blame him? Bruce is just so awkward, its cute (maybe I’m the sadist)! Well, my next fic will make it up to him. Time for Bruce’s retaliation! Sorry, Clark, Bruce is a bit more mean spirited too, but you can handle it :)
> 
> Well, see everyone next fic. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> *************************************************  
> Second Chapter Summary: "Talk Flirty to Me" - While on a business trip, Bruce calls Clark and tries propositioning him for a little over the phone fun


	2. Talk Flirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a business trip, Bruce calls Clark in the middle of the night and tries propositioning him for a little over the phone fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a story where Bruce is teasing Clark, and this happened. Clark may have a slick tongue and a quick wit, but I still see him as a wholesome farm boy dork, and there are some things he just wouldn’t be that great at, especially if Bruce caught him by surprise…

Even though Clark’s eyes instantly flew open, it still took more than a moment for him to focus on his surroundings. The room was completely black, save for the soft glow of city lights shining through his window. 

Clark blinked through the shadows as his mind slowly began to register the sound that had shaken him from his sleep. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he reached for the ringing cellphone. The moment he touched the screen, the phone completely lit up causing Clark to blink wildly. The sudden brightness that was emitted was now too harsh for Clark’s fully dilated eyes, and the only thing he could remember seeing before he temporarily went blind were the characters 3:07 a.m.

“Bruce? What’s wrong?!” Clark asked in a panic. It wasn’t like Bruce to call Clark this late unless he needed some kind of assistance from Superman.

“Nothing,” came Bruce’s entirely too calm reply.

Once again Clark was blinking, but this time it was less for his eyes, and more for his state of mind. 

“So you call me at 3 in the morning for _nothing?_ ” Clark managed to ask while masking his irritation.

Bruce let out a soft chuckle. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Clark. The time difference completely slipped my mind.”

Clark furrowed his brow. For some reason, the laugh sounded a bit unusual. It was then that he fully processed what Bruce just said. “Wait, where are you?”

“I’m on a private jet leaving a meeting I had in Bahrain,” Bruce replied back. “It’s a pretty long flight, and I thought I’d give you a call since I haven’t seen you in such a long time.”

For a moment Clark didn’t reply. He was too busy thinking about how light and casual Bruce sounded, and how strange it was that he was calling him just to talk. Typically getting Bruce to call without purpose was like pulling teeth. First of all, he wasn’t that keen on idle chatter, and secondly he was always the type who preferred face to face conversations. He once mentioned that it was easier to read and appreciate people when you spoke with them in person as oppose to over the phone. If Bruce had been in the room with Clark right now, it would’ve been obvious to him what the groggy reporter felt. “Bruce, have you been drinking?”

Bruce let out a hum that was dangerously close to a chuckle. “A little. Why do you ask?”

“Ah, it doesn’t matter,” Clark replied as he finally sat up. It was obvious to the man now that he would not be going back to bed any time soon. He knew Bruce too well. Even though he wasn’t out right saying it, Bruce had called for a reason. Something was wrong. Something so bad it had led the man to the bottle, and Bruce rarely drank outside of social events, but even though Bruce didn’t drink often, he still had an unnaturally high tolerance. Clark wasn’t sure if it was due to some kind of training or because of his alter ego _Brucie_ Wayne, but it was obvious from his tone and attitude he was not completely sober. Whatever the issue was, it was something that was worth him drinking, a lot.

“Well, I’m awake now, so what did you want to talk about?”

Bruce let out a pleased sound obviously happy he’d baited Clark into whatever it was he was reeling him into. “I don’t know. _Nothing_ in particular.”

Clark sighed. “Are you kidding me…” His voice began to trail. He knew if he wanted to figure out what was wrong he had to play along. “So what was your meeting about?”

“It was about a former Wayne tech facility located in Bahrain. There was a bit of an issue there and…” Suddenly Bruce stopped talking, and the line grew silent.

“Bruce?”

“You know, I really didn’t call to talk about boring Wayne business,” Bruce finally replied, his voice a bit sharper then when he first called.

“Yes, I know. You called to talk about _nothing_ ,” Clark muttered dryly. Admittedly the man of steel wasn’t his normal patient self when called in the middle of the night. Realizing he was losing his resolve to drowsiness, Clark turned on his lamp in hopes that it would wake his mind and improve his mood. “Okay, then I’ll just talk.”

Bruce did not reply. Clark exhaled deeply and willed himself along. “So Lois and I were covering a story in little China about an underground child trafficking-”

Bruce let out a long groan.

“What?” 

“I didn’t really want to talk about your work either.”

Clark was thankful Bruce could not see his frown. “So what did you want to talk about, because if you really want to sit on the phone and talk about _nothing_ , I can’t promise I won’t fall back to sleep.”

“No, it’s not that,” Bruce answered somewhat apologetically. “I just don’t want to talk about work is all.”

Clark felt his earlier premonition get reinforced. Something was definitely bothering Bruce.

“So how are your parents doing?” Clark’s mind blanked for a moment before he recovered from his surprise at the question. Bruce was definitely swinging into left field now.

“Oh, Ma and Pa? They couldn’t be doing better. Conner is actually there for the summer helping out at the farm. Pa could definitely use the help, and I really think having someone there to dote on is making Ma’s day.”Clark’s eyes began to haze over as his heart started to choose his words for him. Conversations about home always had a funny way of doing that. “Honestly, I always felt bad about leaving them alone to tend to the farm at their age…”

“Well, you shouldn’t. I’m sure they wanted you to make your own choices and live out your own dreams, and I know they are proud of you.” Clark felt his heart skip a bit at Bruce’s reply. He could just hear the man’s smile over the phone. 

“At least that’s what they tell me.” Suddenly the warm feeling that previously took over Clark’s chest faded as his brow twisted in confusion at Bruce’s last statement. 

“Wait, you talk to my parents when I’m not around?” Clark asked.

“Sometimes.”

Clark’s entire face furrowed. “What? Why?”

“Because they call,” Bruce answered back frankly.

“They call you?”

Your _Ma_ does,” Bruce replied with a bit more irritation. He hated to repeat himself.

Clark was now sitting up completely and pressing his ear harder against the phone than necessary as though the contact would help his understanding. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few times before we started dating, after we officially met at the farm, but after she found out about our relationship, a lot more often.”

“When were you going to tell me this?”

“When you asked.”

“But I had no idea,” Clark exclaimed a bit louder, Bruce’s indifference finally getting to him. “So I would’ve never asked.”

“You just did,” Bruce countered.

Clark let out an impatient sound. “Why are you skirting around this conversation?”

Now Bruce sounded more bored than irritated with Clark’s interrogation. “I’m not. You’re the one getting all worked up.” 

Clark combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to subdue his bafflement. “This is strange.”

“It’s strange that your Ma wants to have conversations with her son’s partner?”

Clark did not reply. He actually had no viable retaliation against the statement. Admittedly, Clark was thrilled that Bruce got along so well with his parents. Even before their romance, Bruce trusted his parents with his identity, something he didn’t do with some of his closes friends. That meant a lot to him. Finding out that Bruce was taking the time to develop a relationship with two of the people Clark cared for the most meant the world to him. He just wished he could’ve been informed under better circumstances. Why did no one tell him? Why did he just stumble on this information like this?

As if he sensed his apprehension, Bruce finally broke the silence with a much softer tone. “You know she mostly calls to ask about you since you don’t call often enough and when you do call, you try to act like everything in your life is perfect.”

“Well, I don’t want to worry them. They have enough problems of their own.” 

Bruce let out an incredulous laugh. “Clark, you know you can’t fool that woman. She’s craftier than me. In any case, maybe being a little more open with them will do more to ease their worries than keeping them in the dark.”

“This coming from you,” Clark replied while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Come again,” Bruce asked somewhat challengingly.

“Never mind,” Clark sighed deeply before narrowing his eyes on his lap and smirking darkly. “So how about we talk about you and your family now. How are things going with them?”

“Pass.”

Clark’s eyes widened and his voice came out much louder than he intended. “What do you mean pass?”

“I’m taking a pass,” Bruce yawned. 

“You can’t take a pass,” Clark exclaimed defensively. “Not after what you just put me through!”

“I can, and I will, so stop being upset because you didn’t think of it first,” Bruce answered back. 

Clark made a strained sound over the phone. To say that he was frustrated would be an understatement, but he knew there was no way he was going to get Bruce to cooperate any further without taking extreme measures, and at this point Clark was not in the mood. Rather than press the subject further, Clark simply replied back in a voice that plainly show cased his annoyed state “You don’t want to talk about work or anything personal, so what does that leave us?”

“ _Weeell_ , if you put it that way, I think I have one idea in mind.”

Clark’s response came fast as he immediately picked up on what was being implied. “Pass!”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to sound slighted. “What do you mean pass?”

“If you are talking about what I think you are talking about, then I pass!” 

“Why not?” Bruce asked his voice more entreating than curious.

Clark let out a chagrined sigh. He was no longer sure if Bruce was being serious or teasing him, but at this point he didn’t care. He was done with their game and ready to take a more direct approach. “Bruce, how much have you been drinking?”

**“Enough.”**

Clark took note of Bruce’s quick hostile reply. Perhaps that wasn’t the nerve to touch on, leaving Clark one other option, changing the subject. “Well, I haven’t been drinking at all, and this is embarrassing, and ridiculous, and I just wouldn’t be very good at it at all.”

“Fine,” Bruce agreed, surprising Clark with his easy withdrawal, or so he thought. “So what are you wearing?”

“What?!?” Clark blurted his face turning very hot. “I don’t know? Are you serious?”

“You don’t know what you‘re wearing?” Bruce droned. “Sounds like I’m not the only one who’s been drinking”

“No!” Clark shouted, surprised when his voice cracked a little. “I just, I guess just flannel pants. Like usual.”

“Wow, you really are no good at this,” Bruce chuckled flippantly.

“I told you that already!” Clark huffed. “And I really rather not do this.”

A low amused hum that was so much more patronizing than a laugh sounded over the line. “So just flannel pants, nothing underneath?”

“Goodnight, Bruce.” 

Now Bruce was actually laughing. “Okay, I get it,” he apologized before his tone dropped so low, it became dangerously close to his vigilante voice. “So then how about I do all the talking?”

“Wha-what?” Clark stammered.

“So you want to know what I’m wearing?”

“No,” Clark immediately replied.

“A silk Armani shirt, it’s very soothing and clings ever so softly against the skin, much like finger light touches caressing me from every direction. It’s especially sensitive against the nipples. Just the perfect amount of friction to tease without ever fully satisfying, but it’s definitely not enough.” Bruce paused which was timed perfectly with the length of Clark’s shudder. Something about hearing Batman’s voice for something so taboo was doing things to the Kryptonian he didn’t want to admit. 

“Perhaps it would be best to do away with this unsatisfying material,” Bruce questioned with feigned innocence.

Clark did not respond, but Bruce didn’t wait for his permission. “Now that’s much better. I can feel the cold air against my hot skin. It feels good. So you want to know what I’m wearing underneath?”

“Bruce, stop,” Clark warned though his tone wasn’t even a tiny bit convincing.

Bruce merely answered back with a playful laugh. “First let me take off this restricting belt. Did you know Armani makes matching underwear?”

“Bruce…” Clark growled. 

Bruce continued with his torturous speech as though he didn’t even hear him. “It’s even more tormenting now that you are saying my name like that. I wonder what I should do to ease this pain. Any ideas?”

“I’m hanging up,” came Clark’s firm reply. 

“Suit yourself,” Bruce chuckled. “Guess I’ll just take care of this alone. Just like I’m sure is the reason you are in such a hurry to leave yourself.”

“N-No! That’s not it at all!” Clark blurted clumsily.

“Then what’s the rush?” Bruce rebutted.

“I told you already, this is ridiculous!” 

“Ah yes, I like when you raise your voice like that,” Bruce cooed seemingly unfazed by Clark’s annoyance. “So rough and authoritative.”

“Bruce,” Clark chided.

Bruce let out a trite sound. “My name sounds great coming out of your mouth.”

Realizing no matter what he said, Bruce would turn it against him, Clark went quiet.

“Silence?” Bruce questioned, realizing what Clark was attempting. “I guess that means I have your undivided attention now. You want to know what I’m doing now?” 

Clark still did not respond, but Bruce could hear his heavy breathing which was all the incentive he needed to continue.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about how that shirt left my nipples feeling a little less than satisfied, so now I am giving them the proper attention. Just like how you usually do. The way you ever so lightly rub against them, so carefully, before you lose a bit more of your control, and twist them, so, _ah_!” 

Clark inhaled sharply, and hoped Bruce hadn’t heard it. The haughty laugh that came afterwards reassured him that he did.

“At this point you would kiss and make it all better, but right now my mouth is a bit preoccupied, so I will just have to make do with the memory of that hot mouth of yours, but don’t think I forgot about this constricting underwear. Then again, I don’t really feel like taking it off on my own.”

Bruce hesitated for a moment waiting for any kind of reaction. Clark held his breath afraid that it would continue to betray him.

“I guess I’ll just have to do something to get this clingy silk out of the way,” Bruce sighed. “Mmm, much better.”

“Bruce…”Clark murmured unable to mask his pained state.

“Yeah, perfect, hearing your voice, and if I close my eyes, it’s almost as if you are here. Wrapping those strong fingers around me,” Bruce’s voice started to sound deeper and needier. “Tugging so carefully as though you are slowly building up the confidence to give me what I really want.”

“Stop…” Clark pleaded unsure why he couldn’t bring himself to hang up.

Bruce let out another laugh. “Yeah, you have a nasty way of stopping right when it’s getting good. You are even more teasing than that damn Armani. So now what? Now that you made me stop, what would have me do now?”

Still no response.

“Ah, you are taking too long to decide, and I don’t feel like waiting,” Bruce sighed. “I guess I’ll just take care of myself. But you like that too. Like to watch. Oh, but this time you can’t.”

Bruce grinned when he heard what he identified as a grunt.

“Clark you know I’m so close, if only you would say something. Let me know what you want me to do.”

“I…” Clark started.

“Yes?” Bruce heaved.

“… have to...” Clark’s voice was shaky.

“have to what?” Bruce coaxed.

“I have to go,” Clark managed to finally sputter out.

“What?” Bruce questioned just before the sound of a dead receiver sounded in his ear.

“You hung up!” Bruce thundered. “How could you hang up, NOW!”

It was at that moment Bruce rushed out of his limo. He was still fully clothed and was holding his cellphone in his hand. In actuality, the billionaire did have a conference in Bahrain earlier that day, but on his way home, there were complications with his plane, and he’d been laid over in Metropolis. Bruce had considered taking a different flight back to Gotham, but decided since he was already here, he would pay Clark a visit. Initially he was just going to call and let Clark know he was on his way, but when he heard Clark’s hoarse sleep deepened voice, he suddenly had different plans in mind.

It also didn’t help that he’d been drinking a bit that night. As Clark had guessed, things hadn’t gone so well in Bahrain. There had been a big accident that led to the deaths of many long time faithful Wayne employees, and after being asked to give the eulogy at their mass funeral service, Bruce was in need of a distraction. In the end, Bruce had turned to Clark, and he realized it had been the right choice. Just hearing Clark’s voice had eased his heart. 

Everything that followed after that was just Bruce having a little fun teasing the man, but admittedly, he had riled himself up in the process. Then, just as he was about to fess up, Clark had the nerve to hang up on him.

“What the hell?” Bruce cursed as he started to make his way towards Clark’s apartment. It was at that point, he saw a familiar streak of blue dart across the sky.

“Dammit! That idiot!” Bruce growled as he continued to stare upwards and frown. It didn’t take a degree in geography to determine Clark was headed in the direction of Bahrain.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce got what he deserved, but poor Clark. What kind of evil writer ends the story with them both in such a frustrated state, lol? I’ll make it up to them in the next story. So one thing I realized, writing fics where folks are talking over some kind of device is a bit grueling. I need to stop doing this to myself, haha! This is the third fic in this series that I have done this, and every time, I hate myself for it! Well, I can’t say I didn’t have fun.
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the support! See you next fic


	3. Put It On My Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On more than one occasion, Bruce may have come onto Clark and then fallen asleep before following all the way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is definitely full of fluff, but It also has some of the “stuff” I mentioned would be coming. Please forgive the fact that this writer is an immature dork. I can’t bring myself to write more graphically because I embarrass myself while typing, haha. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy my fluffy attempt at smut…

“Wait!” The man shouted as he waved down the yellow vehicle. He then frowned as he watched the taxi drive past him, almost positive the driver made eye contact and grinned smugly as he went by. 

“Or not…”Clark muttered. The daily planet reporter let out a heavy sigh as he debated on just flying to his hotel, but decided against it. This wasn’t a city he knew very well, and it seemed a bit frivolous to gamble with his secret identity because the cab drivers seemed to take more enjoyment out of ignoring him than providing him service.

Due to work, Clark found himself in New York City on a late Friday night trying to hail down his third taxi to no avail. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing wrong. It was never this difficult in Metropolis. Maybe he would have better luck taking a train.

Clark’s shoulders slumped as he let out a defeated huff. He then started to make his way in the direction where he vaguely remembered seeing a subway station sign, before the sound of loud roaring echoed behind him.

Just as Clark began to turn towards the source of the noise, a sleek black Porsche with flat black rims and darkly tinted windows pulled up beside him. Clark didn’t need x-ray vision to identify who the driver of such a lavish vehicle was. 

As fate would have it, the party he was attending for the particular story he was covering happened to be hosting several well-known politicians and entrepreneurs. He was already more than aware of Bruce’s presence at the event. However, due to the circumstances of their civilian personas, it made no sense for Clark to engage with the billionaire at all that night. Instead he had to settle with stealing distant glances when no one was looking. 

Clark stared at his own confused expression being reflected off the perfectly shined car, before the driver’s window slowly lowered revealing a man who was by far sleeker and more kind on the eyes then the overpriced toy he drove up in.

“Having trouble finding a ride, Mr. Kent?” 

The edge of Clark’s mouth made a playful shape. “My Ma taught me never to take rides from strangers.”

Bruce’s own sly smirk curled. “I believe at this point, I am far from stranger status to you.”

Clark’s face wrinkled up as he looked at Bruce with pure skepticism. “Mr. Wayne, I honestly don’t think I know anyone stranger than you.”

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the remark. “Did you want a ride or not? I promise I have _candy_.”

Now Clark was the one laughing as he made his way towards the passenger door. “Candy you say? Well, since you put it that way.”

Before fully entering, Bruce held a hand out over the seat and looked at Clark with a somewhat serious expression. “I forgot to mention, this is not a taxi.” Clark gave Bruce a questioning glance which was answered with a haughty grin and Bruce’s next words. “It only has one stop, my hotel.”

“Really, Bruce?” Clark snorted, as he slid into the seat. “As usual, your subtly needs work.” 

Bruce merely shrugged in response before revving up the engine and taking off at a speed that was beyond the limit.

For a moment they drove in silence before Clark finally spoke up. “I have to admit. I am a bit surprised to see you like this. Our schedules have been so crazy these days.”

Bruce continued to look forward, but his eyes seemed a bit sharper.

“Well, I guess not so much my schedule, but Superman is a different story, but as for you, I read that Bruce Wayne has been pretty busy with the Gotham redevelopment project, and Batman has had his hands tied up dealing with a new gang. I’m actually surprised you had time to make it to this event.” Clark paused in mid thought and glanced over at Bruce whose eyes remained fixated on the road. “But I’m happy that you did.”

In all honestly, Clark was only talking to fill the void of silence, so he was more than surprised when Bruce actually replied.

“Yes, you’re right. It’s been one exhausting meeting and event after another, and this tiresome new gang is recruiting members left and right. I almost didn’t attend…” Bruce stared down at the wheel for a moment, as though he were thinking something over. He then looked over at Clark through the rear view mirror and smirked. “But after getting a look at the full guest list, I changed my mind.”

Clark felt his face go flush. “Once again, not very subtle.”

********************************************************

The two men hardly made it through the doorway before they were waging a war of the mouths. For a moment they lingered at the entrance as Bruce managed to pin Clark up against the wall, his knee finding a perfect spot at the space between the reporter’s well-toned thighs.

“Well isn’t this a swanky over-sized room,” Clark mused as he landed on Bruce’s bed, back first, giving him a perfect view of the vaulted ceiling. “Is it sad that this place is bigger than my apartment?”

“A little,” Bruce smiled as he landed on top of the grinning reporter, and started to straddle him. “Would it make you feel better to know the size of this room is not the only thing I plan to _impress_ you with tonight?”

Clark’s own smirk deepened. “A little,” he replied. A sharp breath then escaped the Kryptonian’s lips as Bruce ground their hips together. He then leaned in so that he had perfect access to the man’s exposed throat. Clark let out a small laugh as Bruce tickled his neck with the touch of his lips and a few surface scathing nips before working his way down to Clark’s collarbone and biting down hard.

For a moment he sucked down at the now slightly more sensitive skin, disappointed that it would not leave a mark. At this point, Clark was a bit torn between the frustration of being in a position where his mouth could not reach any bit of Bruce’s body, and the pleasure he was feeling as Bruce slid down past his chest leaving a trail of hot kisses along his descent. 

It wasn’t until Bruce made his way past Clark’s navel that Clark finally brought a hand under Bruce’s chin and forced him to look up. The two men briefly locked eyes with each other, before Clark started to lean towards Bruce in attempt to capture his kiss swollen lips. Bruce raised his head forward to meet him, before the sound of loud vibrating abruptly cut in.

Clark’s pants which somehow found a place on the bed beside them were now shaking as the phone in his back pocket lit up.

Bruce let out a groan as Clark reached for them. “Sorry, Bruce, I actually forgot I was expecting this call. I promise I’ll make it quick.”

Bruce muttered something indiscernible. Clark gave Bruce an apologetic smile, a wasted effort considering the man now had his face plastered against the bed and was making muffled complaints through the comforter.

Clark rushed out of the room to take the call. When he came back, Bruce still had his face pressed in the mattress. Clark leaned in and kissed Bruce on the back of the shoulder, but there was no response. Taking this as an act of defiance for his earlier interruption, Clark wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and kissed behind his ear. Bruce didn’t even flinch. It was at that point, Clark felt the steady rise and fall of Bruce’s chest, and could perfectly feel his even pulse. 

“Really, Bruce,” Clark groaned as he immediately recognized the pattern. “I was gone less than two minutes. Did you really fall asleep?”

Now Clark was the one who was smothering his face into the sheets and sulking. The uncomfortable feeling in his lower body urging him to shake the man beside him awake, but Clark resisted the temptation. Clark could already tell Bruce was beyond exhausted, and had he known it was to this extent, he never would’ve taken the call.

Clark let out an even heavier breath and rolled over on his side away from Bruce. The smell of the man’s cologne was definitely not helping the reporter’s physical state as he muttered something in Kryptonian and glared at the phone that was now in perfect view on the nightstand. 

**********************************************

Clark stood in the doorway and stared at the man before him in mild horror. His eyes were sunken in and impressed with deep dark circles, save for one eye that was a bit swollen and purple. A few bruises and cuts adorned his face and there was a fresh row of stitches just above his brow. 

“You look like death,” Clark mouthed once he managed to finally find his voice. “What happened?”

Bruce frowned at Clark, seemingly unpleased with his blunt assessment. “Killer Croc happened. A chase in the sewers ended up taking three days longer than expected.”

Although the look of concern did not leave his face, his tone turned to that of reproof. “Bruce, you didn’t have to come tonight.”

Bruce gave Clark a detached look, and pushed his way past the man who was still blocking the entrance. “I know, but we have yet to miss a meeting, and I’ll be damned if Croc is the reason that we finally do.”

“But you look like you need medical attention…” Clark trailed apprehensively. Although it was true that Bruce and Clark made a pact to designate one day out of the month to meet up, and had somehow managed not to miss a date yet, Clark still felt incredibly guilty as he gave Bruce’s body a quick scan and made note of a few bruised ribs.

Recognizing the x-ray probing gaze, Bruce tossed his coat at Clark’s face. “I told you already, I’m fine.”

Clark caught the coat, and let out a resigned sigh before hanging it on a nearby rack. There was no point in trying to argue with the man when he got like this.

The rest of the night was pretty one-sided to say the least. During dinner, Clark did most of the talking while Bruce stubbornly fought with his exhaustion. At one point, Bruce even managed to doze off at the table while Clark was getting him another glass of wine. 

As usual, the direct approach was never very effective when dealing with Bruce’s pigheadedness, so Clark suggested they stay in and watch an old movie after dinner. He then picked a film that was full of heavy dialogue. Whether Bruce was wise to Clark’s plan or not, the man was fast asleep within 15 minutes of the opening credits.

It wasn’t till halfway through the movie that something out of the ordinary happened. Clark felt his heart do a flip, as Bruce’s body slowly slumped towards him until he was eventually resting his head on Clark’s shoulder. 

To say that Bruce was not a fan of cuddling would be an understatement. Clark was not given many opportunities like this outside of love making. It had actually taken months to even get Bruce to warm up to the endearing hugs that Clark was so inclined to give. Clark always suspected that the lack of parental influence was the root of Bruce’s physical wariness. Sure Alfred had been a wonderful paternal figure in Bruce’s life, but due to certain professional barriers, Bruce lived a life where he wasn’t given many opportunities at physical affection outside a sexual course.

Clark glanced at Bruce through the corner of his eye and smiled. For the majority of the night Bruce’s face was the picture of stress and fatigue, but at this moment, he had a peaceful look spread across his handsome features. Even while looking completely battered and bruised, Clark always found Bruce attractive, but Clark was always the most charmed by Bruce’s sleeping expression. A face that was not hardened by responsibility or masked with layers of emotional walls, and it warmed Clark to the very depths of his soul to know that he was one of the few people Bruce entrusted this face with.

The sound of the ending credits played and it was at that point Clark realized he had spent the remainder of the movie admiring Bruce. Clark debated on carrying Bruce to his bed, but was afraid he would wake up. Instead he slowly leaned his body downward so that he and Bruce were lying on the couch together. Clark was actually in a pretty uncomfortable position considering his couch was hardly big enough to fit two large men comfortably while reclining, but the awkward position seemed like a small sacrifice if it meant he could spend the rest of the night holding Bruce.

Unfortunately, Bruce was a pretty light sleeper. Just as Clark reached for the remote to turn the TV off, Bruce’s eyes blinked open. “Not very subtle are we, Mr. Kent?”

“Definitely not,” Clark replied as he gave Bruce a somewhat guilty laugh.

Bruce let out a deep sigh, his eyes still sleep dullened, before smiling back at Clark. “Well good, I’m too tired for subtly right now.” 

At this statement, Clark was completely caught by surprise as Bruce captured his lips in a hungry kiss. It was then that Bruce made fast work of ridding both men of their shirts and pants. Clark didn’t put up much resistance as he realized Bruce was moving at a much faster speed than their typical game of foreplay. Bruce was obviously hanging on by a thread, but his lustful state provided the perfect second wind he needed to push forward.

It was actually pretty enthralling as Bruce voraciously attacked Clark’s body with several heated bites and kisses. Getting completely swept up in Bruce’s pace, Clark returned each fiery kiss and nip with his own. It wasn’t until Bruce let out a sharp pained breath that Clark returned to a semblance of reason. He had completely forgotten about Bruce’s bruised ribs and had haphazardly squeezed the man too firmly along his sides.

When Clark made a move to withdraw, Bruce let out an irritated growl and wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist forcing their bodies even closer together. He then crushed their mouths together gnashing and forcing his way into Clark’s mouth. Clark felt Bruce’s body tense up a bit at the quick violent motion and realized this was doing more harm than good to his battered state.

Clark made an idle attempt to match Bruce’s kiss but his mind and actions were clouded by thoughts of preventing Bruce from causing himself any further injury.

“Clark!” Bruce protested as Clark overpowered the man and forced him onto his back. Clark rarely used his strength against Bruce, wary of the fact that it made him uneasy.

“Relax,” Clark lilted with a reassuring smile. Bruce glared at Clark, but eased up his expression once Clark started slipping down his body. It wasn’t until Clark lightly kissed the area where a majority of Bruce’s damaged ribs were located that the man’s face and body started melting back into a relaxed state.

Clark pressed his lips just below Bruce’s abdomen eliciting a shiver and an appreciative sound. Clark smirked and looked up at Bruce who now had his eyes half lidded and light shade a pink across his face. Clark swallowed hard on the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat. Something about the lustful azure hue reflecting down on him had Clark’s own lower muscles tightening. 

Clark made his way further down Bruce’s body, but just as he reached his lower groin region, he blew softly and lifted his head back up to see what expression he would be rewarded with. Bruce now had his eyes fully closed but his face twisted in an impatient frustrated shape.

Clark silently chuckled, and Bruce must have felt the motion. “You damn teasing-” Bruce started to curse before he let out another pained gasp. Clark bit down on Bruce’s inner thigh, successfully silencing his insults. He then smiled triumphantly before he was met with a swift kick to the back of his shoulders.

“Clark!” Bruce growled in warning.

In return for the rough encouragement, Clark took the entirety of Bruce’s length into his mouth. Completely taken off guard, Bruce let out an uncharacteristically loud moan. Now Bruce’s entire face was matching his red cheeks as he brought a hand to cover his mouth and an arm to hide his face. Had Clark’s mouth not been preoccupied, he would’ve laughed out. Instead he settled with a low hum and took Bruce even further down his throat.

Bruce nearly lifted off the bed as the sensation of Clark’s vocalization caused his entire body to convulse. Clark expertly held back a choke, as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist and forced his body into place. Luckily this embrace gave Clark’s hands perfect access to Bruce’s butt, as he cupped each cheek and gave them a rough squeeze.

Bruce panted and threw his head back, not sure what else to do considering most his body was being forced still. As Clark continued to bob his head up and down Bruce’s hardened member, he also began to caress Bruce’s ass, brushing ever so softly along his entrance in a teasing motion.  
Bruce tangled his fingers into Clark’s sweaty mussed hair and let out a muted cry. He then dug his heels further into the cushions and tried his best to maintain his labored breathing.

Clark internally grinned as he felt the muscles along Bruce’s stomach and bottom tighten and listened to his ever racing heartbeat. It was like music to his ears as he stole one last glance at Bruce’s face. His lips were slightly parted as several ragged breaths and soft groans escaped from them. His eyes were bound shut and the sweat pouring from his head was causing his typically neat hair to toss wildly against his brow. 

No longer able to contain his own excitement, Clark began to double up his efforts. He then inserted a single finger into Bruce causing the man to yank and nearly tear out Clark’s hair. The sound of his release trembled in his throat as Bruce let out a hoarse strangled noise and nearly sat up.

Clark felt Bruce’s entire body tighten just before he fell back onto the couch. Clark pulled away from Bruce but did not relinquish his hold around his waist. It was then he felt Bruce’s body go limp and his breathing began to normalize.

Thoroughly satisfied that Bruce was no longer in a position to harm himself, Clark released Bruce from his tight embrace. He then smiled up so he could admire his work before his face dropped and turned to a frown. “Bruce?”

No response.

“For the love of-” Clark started to swear as he pulled his body forward so they were face to face. “Hey Bruce!” Clark snapped as he lightly shook him. The man’s face began to furrow, but he did not wake. “Are you seriously asleep?” Clark huffed as he poked Bruce in the forehead.  
Bruce muttered something intangible and swatted at Clark’s hand before turning away from him.

Out of sheer frustration, Clark let out an exasperated huff and dropped his entire body weight onto Bruce. With this act, Bruce’s martially trained body went into action as he involuntarily threw Clark off the couch and onto the floor. 

For a moment, Clark was in a daze as he stared at the ceiling with his back to the ground. He then looked over at Bruce who was now fast asleep and glared. A million inappropriate thoughts flooded his mind, but he held the darkness at bay, stood up, and headed to the bathroom. He then blasted his shower to its coldest setting and cursed the man in the other room to hell. 

***********************************************

Clark’s eyes slowly opened. He then let out a grunt as he felt a heavy pressure on his lower body. Sure he had a frustrating restless sleep the night before, and he knew he shouldn’t be surprised by his uncomfortable state, but this was a different kind of ache.

After a few more seconds went by, Clark finally focused his sights on the pair of brilliant blue eyes looking down on him. 

“Morning,” Bruce greeted with a very smug smirk.

“Bruce?”

“Rough night?” Bruce questioned a bit too casually. Clark frowned back at him. After what happened the night before, Clark was not at all in the mood for Bruce’s antics. He then attempted to sit up, but was met with resistance. It was at that point he realized the reason he woke up with such a heavy feeling. Bruce now had his arms crossed and was straddling Clark’s waist.

“Bruce, what gives?”

“I woke up from one of my best night’s sleep, and then I came to a very startling realization.”

Clark continued to stare at Bruce vacuously as he waited for the man to get to his point.

“It would seem I have been racking up a pretty heavy tab with you.”

Clark opened his mouth to respond, but his words were lost once he was roughly pushed back against the bed. “If there is one thing I remember from _‘Good Business Practice’s 101’_ it’s to always pay your debts back in full…” Clark’s eyes widened as Bruce leaned in and whispered millimeters from his ear, “with _interest_.”

Clark felt a shiver run down his spine as the sound of Bruce’s low husky voice reverberated in his ear. He then smiled up at Bruce slyly and replied. “You know it’s been a pretty rough year, interest rates may be a bit high.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve been told that I am a pretty generous person,” Bruce chuckled just before he wrapped his arms around the grinning reporter’s neck and covered his smile with a very generous kiss.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with the dialogue in this fic. Bruce and Clark can be dorks, and I wanted to write them as such. I guess Clark is so skilled he literally knocked Bruce out, but Clark was pretty patient (he always is). Let's just believe the interest he collected was well worth the wait (use your imagination, haha). I'll eventually work my way up to writing something full on smutty for you Clark. I am still learning and building up confidence.
> 
> In any case, hope everyone enjoyed the fic as much as I did writing it, and thanks for all the support <
> 
> *****Update*******
> 
> I originally intended to write more chapters for this series but have decided to go on an indefinite writing hiatus. With that being said, I will just end this one-shot series now.


End file.
